


ClaimsCloak

by moonwings



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nagisa HAS to be a size queen when you consider their size difference, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwings/pseuds/moonwings
Summary: Nagisa knew for a long time that one day he would kill himself. Didn't quite work out how he'd planned.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	1. Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinkookTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkookTrash/gifts).



> I'm starting to think something changed in my brain after my stroke...
> 
> JinkookTrash encouraged me to post something more that has been playing through my head, so you should also thank them if you like this.
> 
> This story will have unique Alpha/Omega biology I made up because it makes more sense to me this way. I might add an interim chapter later if it needs to be explained.

**ClaimsCloak**

Nagisa had known, from a very early age, that one day he would commit suicide.

Omegas were a special rare fluke of the genetics, and there were plenty of people who would pay dearly for them. 

For a girl, being born an omega might not even be a very bad thing. They were sold to someone of wealth and means, someone who could take care of them. Their Heats were eagerly anticipated by their husbands and they almost always got pregnant, but then they wouldn't have another Heat for over a year. To ensure paternity, they only ever had the one husband, the one partner. They often lived very well off and never had to worry about their children's futures.

For a boy, being born an omega was a sentence to Hell. They'd be taken from their families as soon as they were identified. They weren't even usually kidnapped. They were  _ sold  _ by their families. They were then raised to want only to please men. They were  _ trained  _ to be submissive, every thought was only to satisfy the people brought to them. Boy omegas couldn't get pregnant. That means there was no need for paternity guarantees and that they went into Heat regularly. Every. Single. Month. They were desperate for relief as they burned in their Heat. 

A girl omega had a dedicated husband who attended to her the whole time, even if they needed to resort to toys to relieve the strain on themselves. A boy omega was nothing more than a sex slave, rented out one fuck at a time. They could service 50 men a day while in Heat, one would barely finish before another was brought in. A girl was cherished, a boy was used.

Without the relief that getting pregnant would bring, boy omegas burned out. Life expectancy was only about 5 years once their Heats began. This of course also made them rare, highly-sought after, and highly profitable.

Nagisa thanked God that his mother was insane. Everyone knew she was off her rocker, she'd been insisting to absolutely  _ everyone _ in the village that she'd have a girl her whole pregnancy. When she'd had a boy, she'd kept insisting it was a daughter. The village had sighed at the mad woman, but hadn't wanted to figure out what to do with the child, so they left them be. Nagisa got sympathetic looks on the days his mother forced him into wearing dresses. He got a few extra apples or a loaf of bread when he showed up with cuts and bruises. The whole village felt bad for the son of the village nut, but what could they do? They had no orphanage. At least he had a home.

Ironically there had been a tiny bit of truth in his mother's claims. He was definitely a boy, but he was a boy omega. He  _ did  _ have girl parts. His mother was just too crazy to understand the significance and the town too used to her crazy to believe anything she said.

Of course, Nagisa still knew what this meant. His omega status being a secret just bought him more time to be free. Eventually, when he developed enough, he'd have his first Heat and then the whole village would know what he was. His mother's status being what it was meant he'd probably be sold off and the profit would go to the town rather than his mother. He'd be sold either to a rich man for private orgies or to a brothel for common use. He would be used every single day, with his Heat days reducing him to being nothing more than a begging slab of meat, and then die before 21.

Nagisa had decided from a very early age, that at the very first sign of his omega maturity, he would kill himself. If he couldn't have a full life then at least what he had would be on his own terms, even his death. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about ways to do it. 

Poisonous plants were tempting as it would be like falling asleep, but if it somehow didn't work he would probably be discovered and sold. They'd spare no expense to save him. Inflicting a fatal wound on himself was more guaranteed, but it was hard to do one that would immediately kill yourself. A fall from a great height was a good option, but Nagisa didn't want the terror he'd feel on the way down. 

There was also his mother to consider. Even if he succeeded, if they found his status from his dead body they might even stone his mother to death. It'd be  _ her  _ fault they lost something so expensive. Even if they didn't kill her, her life in the village would become incredibly hard.

He finally decided to go into the Forest Deep. The black forest by the mountains that no one wanted to go into, which rang with countless wolf howls every single night. No hunter who had ever dared enter had left without severe wounds - if they left at all. Some very brave search parties sometimes came back with remains. It was never much.

It shared a border with the normal woods, a much more open place that was safe to forage, hunt, and get wood from. It would be easy to be seen going into those woods for foraging one day and simply never come out. They'd all think he had accidentally wandered into the Deep Forest and fallen prey to the wolves like so many others. No body to find, no secrets to discover, no problems for his mother.

That had been the plan.

When Karma's family had come to town all his plans were thrown into the air. For the first time ever, he loved his life. He looked forward every day to seeing Karma. He always knew it would be only for a short while - his family were merchant traders. They'd only hang around for a year or two and then continue on their journey, only to swing back again a few years after that.

Nagisa treasured every moment he got with Karma. He even asked him if his parents were well off. Secretly he hoped that maybe he could sell himself to them to spend what life he could with Karma, short though it would be. The dream deflated quickly when Karma told him they weren't rich, they had just enough to subsist on and continue their journeys. Nagisa admitted to himself that having a boy Omega with them would put them in great danger, and he couldn't risk their safety. It had been a selfish hope from the beginning.

So he cherished every day with Karma. Every laugh. Even every fight. And as the years went by to the tide of Karma's coming and going, he knew he had to time his suicide for when Karma wasn't there. He couldn't risk Karma trying to find him in the Deep Forest. He couldn't risk Karma's life.

Then came the day he'd always known was coming. Nagisa was sixteen this year. He'd seen Karma off for what he knew would be the last time about a month ago. He'd done his best to memorize Karma's face and to make their goodbye both casual but memorable. He wanted Karma to remember him. Then he'd watched their carriage rumble away down the road and out of sight.

Nagisa had gone home and cried, for the first time in years. He knew the signs of Omega presentation. His belly hurt more and more often, hollow and empty. He was waking up with slick wetness between his thighs after dreams which always starred Karma. He was starting to look at men and  _ want _ , even when he didn't want anyone other than Karma.

It was time to go.

He didn't take anything unusual with him. A harvest basket, a tiny knife to cut mushrooms and herbs, a simple lunch of an apple, cheese, and some bread. He wore just his normal clothes and the fur lined red cloak Karma had given him several years ago which he had infuriatingly never outgrown. It was always best to wear something bright colored so a hunter wouldn't accidentally shoot you while in the woods. He left no note, he said no goodbye. This had to look like an accident.

Nagisa walked out of the village nice and early like always, gave polite little "Good morning"s to everyone he saw, and went into the woods. He walked for over an hour before he turned and deliberately went into the Deep Forest.

His plan was very simple. Keep walking until he could either walk no more, and then slit his wrists, or until he was attacked by the wolves. Either way no one would find his body. It would be eaten by the animals here, or rot. He'd make sure if he had to kill himself that his body was in a well concealed or inaccessible place a rescue party wouldn't look. 

Personally he didn't think the village would bother with one. He was the weak son of the village mad woman. They kept them both on out of artificial piety, something for them to point to and say "See? This is how kind we are" and pat themselves on the back. They all had seen the injuries Nagisa got from his mother. They all saw how thin he was. They all knew he looked much younger than his age due to starvation and overwork. They would all do the right mournful gestures and condolences, but they wouldn't put forth the dangerous effort to try to find him.

Nagisa wasn't even entirely resentful of that fact. If they'd paid more attention to him they might have seen through his charade. His stature was probably  _ too  _ slight for a normal boy, his hips  _ too  _ wide. Nagisa also knew that no matter how much he had tried, his behavior wasn't quite standard male either. It was written off from his mother's attempts to raise him as a girl. Still, if any of them had  _ looked  _ hard enough, they would have realized the truth. So he wasn't upset about their willful blindness.

He walked until his feet hurt, his shoes were made for the town and the more solid soil of the woods. The forests ground was just a little softer, with more random pebbles. Stepping on them  _ hurt  _ even through the leather sole of his boots. He rested by a small stream and ate his last meal, simple and unsatisfying, but unsuspicious in its routiness. He supplemented it a bit with some truly excellent berries and mushrooms he found on his wanderings. He filled his basket full and continued on even deeper into the dark forest.

Night fell and he was still fine. The village would have noticed his absence by now but wouldn't send anyone to do even a cursory check until morning. He knew. He'd tested it. He curled up in the roots of an ancient tree, cuddled with his most precious fur lined gift from Karma, and slept.

Nagisa dreamt of Karma's lips, kissing him in long trails from his feet to his lips. Of his arms around him, pulling him closer. Of lying atop him and filling his ache.

He woke crying in pain as his first Heat began in full swing, stomach cramping around nothing, a horrible emptiness that he couldn't even describe. He didn't just  _ want,  _ he  _ needed _ . The brief thought of returning to the village to get what he needed flashed through his mind traitorously before he reminded himself that he wouldn't have to bear it long. If he wasn't killed by nightfall from an animal, he'd do it himself. This was what he'd chosen.

Nagisa sat up against the tree, ate his berries and mushrooms, and kept stumbling deeper through the ever thickening trees.

He didn't pause for a midday snack. He didn't want to eat. He didn't stop to drink at the crystalline streams. He didn't want to drink. He  _ burned _ , but he couldn't bear to take off Karma's gift - it was the one thing he wanted with him when he died. His belly hurt more and more fiercely as the day progressed. Omegas could die from not having a partner in Heat, but it was a slow and torturous ending. He'd never understood exactly  _ why  _ it was a horrible way to go until now.

Eventually he fell to the ground and simply couldn't get back up. He curled around his middle feeling gutted. He kept expecting to find blood when he pulled his hands away but of course there wasn't. It was his muscles straining against themselves, something inside him ready for  _ someone  _ to be inside him, only for there to be no one. 

He cried into the soft loamy soil, hand searching for his knife. It was small, but he'd made sure it was  _ always  _ sharp. Obsessively even. Just for now. So when the time came it would be easier. Except…

He was out in the open. He needed to hide somewhere, at least between some tree roots. His hand fumbled with the handle of his knife as he tried to crawl to the closest tree. It took agonizingly long.

He'd almost reached his objective when a large furry body slammed into his.

_ Figures _ , Nagisa thought,  _ now the wolves come _ . He didn't fight, letting his body go limp and roll with the motion. The wolf ended up above him, teeth flashing toward his throat. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, waiting for the bite.


	2. A Happy Accident

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice growled in his ear.

Nagisa's eyes flew open and looked in shock at Karma, looming over him, arms bracing beside his head. His hair was wild and his eyes were more intense than Nagisa had ever seen. He was also, Nagisa noted, trailing his eyes down, stark naked. Nagisa dropped his head back and groaned at the temptation.

"Answer me," Karma snarled. It should be frightening, but Nagisa knew his best friend better than anyone else in the world. Knew he was feral inside but didn't let it out unless properly provoked. He'd eagerly jump into a fight but he wouldn't attack someone who didn't deserve it.

His mind kept coming back to the fact that Karma was  _ there _ , pressing closer between Nagisa's spread legs, nearly smothering him. Nagisa bucked his hips and felt the hardness just inches above him. He wailed, a sound he'd never known he could even make, a whine and a yell at the same time, wordless and plaintive. Nagisa felt tears slip down his cheeks as he struggled under Karma, trying to get his limbs to cooperate to pull Karma closer.

The shock on Karma's face was priceless. Nagisa managed to hook an arm around his neck, gaining just enough leverage to pull the startled Karma down to his lips. It was a wet wild kiss, not at all how Nagisa had spent  _ months  _ dreaming about. There was nothing sweet or timid. "My Karma," Nagisa sobbed into his throat when Karma finally jerked back, very belatedly.

Karma stared at him in shock, then leaned down and dragged his tongue from the hollow of Nagisa's throat up to his ear, carefully tasting the pheromones, Nagisa stretched and bowed with the movement, trying to present more. Karma looked at him again in disbelief.

Omega. Unbelievably Nagisa was an Omega. The improbability of it was staggering.

A desperate whine brought him back to the fact that Nagisa was not just an Omega, he was an Omega in full Heat, smelling of targeted lust focused solely on  _ him _ rather than the general lust of an undecided Omega. Nagisa was giving off all the chemical markers of a fully selected mate submission, designed entirely to entice their desired mate and showcase the Omega's receptiveness.

Karma had never been able to  _ stand  _ the pack Omegas, lusting after him, trying every trick to try to lure him into a Mating. They were all so sour, smelling of schemes rather than desire. It was why he'd always found his time with Nagisa a relief. His human friend didn't know of pack hierarchy or status. He was genuinely glad to see him every second they were together.

And now Nagisa was twisting and crying under him in confused desperation, his movements setting off every instinct in Karma to  _ take _ . 

Karma was at the tail end of the worst rut of his life. In hindsight probably  _ exactly  _ because of this. An Omega he'd had constant contact with who was probably already giving off targeted mating pheromones and was about to go into Heat. His body was probably gearing up.

Karma was hard, feral, desperate, and honestly head-over-heels for the very person begging in his arms. There really wasn’t even a chance he could stop.

"Mine," he snarled into the supple vulnerable neck underneath him, biting just hard enough to bruise. Nagisa sobbed for more, accepting the sharp nip and being  _ perfectly  _ submissive.

The thought was laden with irony since Karma  _ knew  _ Nagisa was actually very  _ very _ deadly. He'd seen the look in his eyes when Nagisa wasn't quick enough to hide it - the bloodlust. If you pushed him wrong, Nagisa  _ would  _ rip out your throat. That… really should have given it away to Karma. That kind of feral wasn't in humans.

"Mine," he licked into Nagisa's mouth. 

He pushed back the red cloak he'd given to Nagisa several years ago - a very intimate gift. It was spun from and lined with Karma's own shed fur. It was supposed to be a betrothal gift after mate selection but before the actual Mating, so all rivals could smell that this Omega was already  _ Claimed _ . Anyone making overtures would be attacked. 

He'd given it to Nagisa when he realized that Nagisa wore the old tattered rag of a cape he'd had not out of sentimentality, but a lack of anything else. Every instinct had demanded he fix that situation and his red cloak was the immediate thought to solve it. The fact that the idea of Nagisa covered in his scent appealed to him meant nothing. And Nagisa’s look, amazed gratitude and adoration, had been addictive.

Katma chuckled. Apparently giving it to Nagisa had been an actual  _ proper _ Claiming gift. His parents had been pissed at him giving it away, but couldn't take it back once they saw how Nagisa ran tearful treasuring fingers over it. They eventually reluctantly admitted he had looked about to freeze and relented.

This felt almost sacred. Unlatching the cloak he'd made as a Claiming gift, Nagisa having chosen him even when he couldn't have known what he was doing, the trust Nagisa had to have to surrender this quickly into his Heat now that Karma was there. He'd been mobile before this, he was nearly insensate now.

Karma's mouth filled with venom as he tested the skin of Nagisa's throat with his teeth. It was tender and supple. Nagisa dropped his head back limply in invitation, the ultimate symbol of trust. He placed them carefully, adjusting by the millimeter before biting down, piercing through the skin on either side of the vulnerable windpipe, right next to two major arteries. 

This wasn’t the cautious nip most matings did, just enough to satisfy requirements and instincts but minimize the trust and danger required. This was Nagisa trusting Karma with his life as he felt teeth puncture into one of the most vulnerable areas of his body while he was wild with Heat, knowing one wrong twitch from either of them would rip Nagisa's throat out. 

Nagisa sighed and didn't move a hair, his frame relaxing into the bite. Karma held it carefully as he felt his venom empty straight into Nagisa's veins, being pumped through his body swifty with every heartbeat. He waited several minutes longer than he actually needed to, treasuring this ultimate trust.

Slowly, he carefully released Nagisa's throat. The vivid bite was as clear an impression as if he'd bitten into a block of cheese. They were two graceful arcs on either side of Nagisa's windpipe and would forever very visibly proclaim the trust between them. This was a mark both would be proud of. He licked the wound with tiny laps of his tongue as Nagisa slowly recovered more of his senses. The venom would ease back the Heat a bit while it got to work.

Nagisa's deep breaths tickled his ears as he soothed the bite gently. Then a hand made its way up into Karma's hair, tilting his head up to meet Nagisa's much clearer eyes. Nagisa pulled him into a much more controlled kiss, slow slides, lazy exploration. A kiss of devotion rather than rabid lust.

"You've got adorable ears," Nagisa noted when they finally parted, trailing a finger up one silken triangle on top of Karma's head.

Karma grinned at the cognizant observation, twitching the ear.

"So…" Nagisa began and Karma could see the calculations running through his mind, "werewolf?"

"Werewolf," Karma agreed, running lightly clawed fingers up Nagisa's face, tracing a cheek.

"Is the story true about werewolf bites?"

Karma grinned, "Yep!"

"Good." Nagisa pulled him back into another lingering kiss. "Wanted you so long," he breathed after. "Is this a dream? Or did I die and this is Heaven?"

Karma barked a laugh, "Definitely not Heaven," he said trailing his other hand down Nagisa's body to cup his arse, hitching his breath. "What were you doing here?"

Nagisa swallowed dryly. "I knew I was Omega. I've known ever since I can remember, and I've known to keep it hidden. Omegas are sold off and I knew my future was to live as a sex slave and die very young… so I decided that as soon as I started the signs of my first Heat, I'd come into the Deep Forest and die. No one would find my body."

Karma dropped his head to Nagisa's shoulder. "I was afraid it was that."

"I love you," Nagisa admitted. "I didn't want anyone else touching me. But I knew I'd have a very short life and even if I went with you I'd just put your family in danger. A boy Omega is  _ profitable _ ."

"You don't need to worry about the danger. There's a whole werewolf village in this Forest and several different packs. We're safe here." He nosed up the column of the pale throat, pleased with how well his venom was spreading.

"Can I stay with you?" Nagisa asked softly, "until I die?"

"That's the plan, and it's going to be a longer wait than you think." Karma straightened and propped himself on his elbows on either side of Nagisa's head. It put their faces intimately close, but neither minded. 

"Omegas come from werewolves. They're never born as  _ active  _ werewolves though, they get Turned when they Mate." He licked Nagisa's lips just to get a smile. "A long time ago humans stole some Omegas before they mated. You know, girl Omegas can breed with humans so long as they haven't been Turned. Unfortunately that means Omegas keep popping up in the human population. My family is one of the ones that go out and try to buy them up and bring them back. We've been whittling away at the trait in the human population over the generations. We're only finding one every few years now. In my grandparents' time it was dozens a year. Pretty soon there won't be any being born to humans at all."

"Why'd you keep coming back to my village? We've never had an Omega there."

"Until  _ you _ ," Karma stressed. "We could smell one was there but we couldn't identify them… you. So we kept coming back hoping to find them before they presented." He rested their foreheads together and sighed. "I'm so glad it was you."

Nagisa smiled and looked up to the late afternoon sky. "I was planning to kill myself," he admitted. "I'm glad you found me."

"Wasn't all that hard. I followed my own scent," he explained, lifting a corner of the discarded cloak into view. "This is made from my fur."

Nagisa opened and closed his mouth several times, looking from Karma's hair to the cloak. "It's the same color. How did I not notice it was the  _ exact  _ same color?" he groaned.

"You were also following my scent."

Nagisa blinked. "I was…What?"

Karma sighed. "There's a  _ lot  _ to wolf courtships.  _ Traditionally  _ an Omega chooses an Alpha - that's me - then they try to lure them into a courtship. An Alpha has to accept the invitation and then begin courting. If a courtship is successful, the Omega - that's you - is given a Claimscloak.  _ This _ ," he gestured with it again. "A cloak made from the Alphas fur so all other Wolves know they're Claimed - betrothed. Wearing it makes the Omega carry their chosen Alphas smell. Then they Mate at the Omegas next Heat. Omegas make pheromones that Alphas can smell, can taste," he dragged his tongue across Nagisa's throat again, who immediately tipped it obligingly, "that tell us if the Omega want that Alpha  _ specifically _ , or just  _ a  _ Alpha in  _ general _ . It tells us a lot about how the Omega feels. But it's  _ really  _ subtle until they present and a boys' is even milder than a girl's and is more taste than smell. I think I could smell your interest and responded accordingly to both our instincts, even if neither of us realized it."

"Are you saying we didn't have a choice?"

"The opposite actually. There's tons of Alphas out trying to pick up the scents of Omegas in human towns. You've probably met  _ dozens _ . If it was only due to hormones and instincts you'd feel attracted to all of them. There are tons of Omegas in the Wolf village. I've never been  _ interested  _ in anyone else _.  _ Have you?"

Nagisa shook his head. 

"That means we were both  _ genuinely  _ attracted to each other. We were both giving the right cues on being attracted but neither of us realized. I mean,  _ I gave you my Claimscloak _ . That's incredibly significant!"

"So… we accidentally Courted?" Nagisa asked, smiling slyly.

"We accidentally Courted," Karma agreed, "Very successfully too. Those steps are from  _ instinct  _ not tradition. You put an Omega who's got all the steps done into Heat, and they  _ will  _ start going towards their chosen Claimed mate. Even though your consciousness might not have known  _ why  _ you were going in the direction you were going, some bit of your brain could smell me and was following my scent. I've been putting it off strong recently."

"You smell amazing," Nagisa protested, then paused at the statement because he realized Karma  _ did _ . He smelled healthy and virile and  _ ready _ . He smelled like woodsmoke and gunpowder and the forest. Nagisa buried his nose into Karma's neck and abruptly remembered that he was in Heat.

Karma's voice was warm with a grin as he encouraged the scenting. "I went into rut almost as soon as we left your village… probably  _ because  _ we left your village actually. My body was trying to get me to go back to you and to put out enough scent to guide you to me."

"Rut?"

"Kind of like Heat, except where an Omega gets desperate to  _ be  _ fucked, an Alpha gets desperate  _ to  _ fuck. We also get rather easily angered and likely violent to people that aren't who we want. If a different Omega came by - even one in Heat - I'd probably attack them. It's why I'm out here alone. This one was… bad. I left so I wouldn't kill anyone."

"What happens now?" Nagisa wondered.

"Seriously? You have to ask?" Karma asked, giving him a droll look. " _ You're  _ still in Heat and  _ I'm  _ still in Rut. I just gave you the Turning bite which is relieving both of our symptoms for now, but it's essentially the first step of our Mating. We can't stop it at this point. Couldn't have as soon as I found you actually. 'Wolves mate for life. It's why we communicate so directly with pheromones and scent markers - so both sides can verify the match and dedication. Means Mates are fiercely devoted."

"Good," Nagisa whispered, running his thumb over Karma's lips, entranced the way his tongue nipped out to lick it. "I thought boy Omegas had a short life expectancy," he frowned.

" _ Girl  _ Omegas might be reproductively compatible with humans, but  _ boy  _ ones aren't. There's anatomical differences that mean a  _ human  _ can't satisfy a Heat. Girl Omegas only live because they'll always get pregnant and then their body has over a year to recover from an unsatisfied Heat. A human physically can't get a boy Omega pregnant, so they'll die."

"Teach me?"

Karma grinned, sharp and dangerous. "Oh I will! Complete with practical lessons!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will begin next chapter
> 
> And yes, this is based a bit on Little Red Riding Hood. I noticed Karma's hair was about the perfect color for a red cloak and this was born.


	3. Claiming His Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Karma's practical lesson began with moving them somewhere less in the open. In true sadistic Karma fashion he did it in a way most likely to melt Nagisa's brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read My Alpha/Omega Common Biology Headcannon before you read this.
> 
> My Alpha/Omega biology is a bit different than standard and that will explain it beforehand. If you want to be surprised, then continue.

Seriously... last chance to go read it.

......

**Chapter 3: Claiming His Mate**

Nagisa's breath hitched as Karma started tugging on his belt, flicking open the buttons and started sliding it down his hips. Nagisa kicked and squirmed as Karma smoothly pushed it down first one lean leg, then the other, pausing only long enough to tug the thin boots off dainty feet. He kissed his way back up a leg.

He bypassed where Nagisa wanted him, popping the buttons of Nagisa's shirt open and trailing kisses up his chest and throat, finally reaching Nagisa's mouth to give a toe curling kiss that left Nagisa panting.

"You ever wonder exactly how a boy Omega is different from a girl, given when both seem to have the same opening?" Karma asked. Nagisa squeaked as Karma gripped a firm hand of his arse, twitching into Karma's hips a groaning at the solid heat sliding between his spread legs.

Karma trailed his fingers over the curve of a hip and circled Nagisa's member. "Technically this works as well as any guys', you just can't get anyone pregnant." He gave a maddening slow pull up the length to Nagisa's frustrated moan. "It feels good, doesn't it? But it's not where you want me."

He released Nagisa's member and drew a slow pattern lower, thumbing the small sack to get a gasp before going beneath. He ghosted his fingertips over the slit below it, playing with the eager wet lips.

"This is basically identical to any woman's," he said conversationally to Nagisa's hitched gasp. He slowly spread them open and teased the silky soft fold with gentle fingers. Nagisa tried to chase the feeling, but couldn't move much in Karma's hold. Karma gave a dangerous grin and kissed the tip of his nose before rubbing his finger firmly over the tiny slit hidden within the folds.

Nagisa keened, trying to buck. Karma's smile was dangerous as he repeated the move, pressing the pad into the slit in a teasing stroke. "Like that?" he asked unnecessarily, "That's your Omega opening. Externally it's absolutely identical to a woman's regular reproductive traits." He slowly pushed the fingertip in to pull some slick out, massaging it into the folds until the motions were easy wet glides.

Nagisa's breaths came in panting exhales as it felt amazing but not _enough_.

Karma of course, chose that moment to stop.

"This isn't a good spot for this," he growled. Maybe he was more affected that Nagisa had thought.

The next moment had Karma hoisting Nagisa into his lap and standing up. Nagisa locked his legs around his glorious slim hips and shifting restlessly. With a feral grin Karma adjusted him and Nagisa bucked into him, eyes wide. There was a solid presence pressing up under his own member, nestling against his folds. A few bucks had his lips opening around the warmth.

Karma snagged Nagisa's pants and boots, putting them in the gathering basket and looping his arm through it. The cloak hung down Nagisa's back, nicely covering him so only his legs were visible from behind. The he started _walking_ and every step had him sliding back and forth along the spread wet seam, teasing the sensitive flesh maddeningly.

Nagisa clutched him tighter, arms around his shoulders and clinging like a limpet as something in his stomach wound tighter and tighter. Eventually Karma started jogging, resulting in faster strokes, and then a run. Nagisa grit his teeth and held on as the coil of pleasure wound even tighter.

Karma finally kicked open a door, slammed it shut behind them and dropped them both on a bed letting the basket and it's contents fall to the floor carelessly. He started thrusting in earnest and Nagisa started kissing and licking his neck at the sensation. Karma froze for a moment, then went _wild_ , bucking into the hollow of Nagisa's thighs, sliding easier and easier with every stroke.

With a broken cry from Nagisa and a strangled groan from Karma, the Omega came in his arms for the first time, abdomen jerking as slick flowed copiously from his opening.

It wasn't until he was slowly coming down from the experience when he noted that his teeth were buried in Karma's neck. Startled, he let go, but found himself licking the wound.

Karma in contrast hummed in contentment, cradling the back of Nagisa's head and helping hold him in position. "My perfect Mate," he rumbled.

"I'm... sorry. Did I hurt you?" Nagisa said hesitantly. It didn't look bad, but the placement could have been dangerous, wrapping around Karma's adam's apple.

"That was good," Karma replied, pecking Nagisa's lips. "It means we're a _really_ good match."

Nagisa sighed in relief that he hadn't hurt his soon to be lover, though it quickly hitched as Karma unlatched the clasp of the cloak, letting it fall to the sides around him. His shirt was tugged and pulled off him and thrown negligently over his shoulder and he sat back to just gaze at him.

Nagisa squirmed under the scrutiny. He'd been obsessively careful to never be seen naked by anyone. He knew his appearance wasn't _right_ for a boy over 16. Delicate and lean, with no hint of the muscles a teenage boy should be developing by that age. His arms were slim and his waist dipped in in a way that would have raised eyebrows, flaring wide over hips far too big for a boy, arse round in the way a healthy woman's was. His thighs were slim but strong. There wasn't a speck of hair on his body except for his head, not even under his arms or privates.

Although, on consideration Karma didn't have almost any hair either. There was a light dusting at the base of his member, but it was soft looking. Not at all how a man's was supposed to look - at least if going by the assumption that hair was supposed to be similar to the underarm hair he frequently saw on the men of his old village.

Nagisa looked absolutely delectable, Karma thought. If he'd ever seen him naked before this he would have _known_ he was Omega. His frame was not a late blooming boy as he'd always assumed but a fully developed Omega. Those hips alone had him desperate for a taste. He started kissing his way down the slim chest, nipping the slim belly on his way by, imagining how it was going to look once he got inside it.

Nagisa smelled of want and rebuilding Heat and Karma knew he didn't have much time before he was desperate again, but he _needed_ to taste. He nosed the erect member, perfectly proportional to Nagisa's slight frame. His scent was stronger here, ripe with targeted desire being stoked by a chosen mate.

"What are you-ooohhhh," Nagisa trailed off as Karma swallowed him down, twisting and flexing at the sensation but frustration building in the space below. 

"This works perfectly fine," Karma said, pulling off with a kiss to the tip, "but it's not where you want me, is it?" he repeated. Nagisa stared back with wide eyes, pupils expanded almost to the rim in desire. He didn't wait for a response before he delved underneath, running his tongue through the wet lips, collecting the slick on his tongue and savoring the flavor as Nagisa cried out in shock and closed his thighs around Karma's head. He grinned and redoubled his efforts to lick Nagisa clean, spurred on by his desperate cries of pleasure. 

It started as a tight stretch. He could feel the tiny opening stretch slowly around the tip of his tongue, reluctant to relax against the intrusion resulting in tiny thrusts and twists as he worked it open slowly. 

"Hhaaahhh! Karm-Karma," Nagisa groaned above him.

His response was to twist his tongue and push deeper. Nagisa's sounds could almost be thought as being of pain if he weren't holding Karma's head.

Slowly, his tongue sank deeper until it was at the root, Nagisa's soft channel pressing into his tastebuds as Nagisa sobbed for more. He stabbed it in and withdrew several times until it wasn't quite so tight, then let his tongue lengthen and broaden into his wolf's form. His next entrance had Nagisa shrieking as he was opened further, his tongue gliding in to lap at a solid smooth expanse. Cervix.

Karma pulled back and started licking all around it, wriggling his tongue to stretch the passage.

It was _amazing_ . Nagisa cried out at each thrust, the pressure exactly where he craved. He felt his insides slowly yield to Karma's tongue… Karma's tongue… _inside_ him. He never could have imagined it, not Karma doing it or it feeling so _good_ . He flexed and shifted his hips trying to get even _more_ but Karma was maddeningly careful.

Eventually, he slowly pulled away. Nagisa was treated to the sight of Karma's too-long tongue slowly exiting his body, twisting enticingly in demonstration of what he'd been doing to Nagisa internally before it shrunk to fit back inside his mouth. Nagisa ached at the loss.

"You're so _tight_ ," Karma said, pushing a finger suddenly _in_ . Nagisa gasped and chased it. "You're so _tiny_ . I've got to stretch you _good_ ," he purred, pushing another finger in beside the first, twisting them.

Nagisa came, insides contracting in random patterns as ecstacy washed through him, the fingers grew to three and twisted in the increase of slick. Karma didn't let up for a second, stroking him through it, sucking on the tip of his member to taste his small external release and rolling the flavor on his tongue. He put another finger in.

It was so much. Nagisa's belly was contracting around the stretch and he still wanted _more_. Now that he'd gotten a taste he was starving. He couldn't imagine going without this. He spread his legs wider to give more space and was rewarded with a twist.

"Omegas can stretch so much," Karma soothed him. "Especially in their Claiming Heat." He twisted again to Nagisa's cry, looking down at his four fingers stretching the tiny entrance.

Nagisa _was_ tiny, even for an Omega. Their size difference was almost enough to be alarming. There would be no way he'd normally fit, but Nagisa was flooded with not just his first Heat, but a _Bonding Heat._ His body was flooding with hormones designed entirely to make him able to fit anything put inside him, but it took work. Opening him up took a lot of patience.

Karma looked at his own member, dark and swollen and huge. He was big for a Wolf. Big for even an Alpha Wolf. When his fingertips brushed Nagisa's cervix he grinned at the shudder.

"That's your cervix. It sits in your hips about," he paused to trail the fingers of his other hand up Nagisa's abdomen to splay open above his low belly, "here. A girl has an opening in it that functions like a humans if they're not mated or turned. It'll let semen into the womb and they'll get pregnant. A _boy_ Omega has an opening too, but it only lets a baby _out_ , it doesn't let almost anything in except if you're in labor. But that's a whole different lesson." He kissed the tightening muscles and pulled his fingers out.

Nagisa gave a broken cry of loss and reached for him. Karma went willingly, bending down to give him a kiss for a minute before straightening. He grinned and palmed his own member, drawing Nagisa's attention to it for the first time. It was easily three times the size of his own.

"Can that even fit?" he wondered aloud, even as he _ached_ for it.

"It's not even full size yet. But it'll fit," Karma promised, pumping his hand over it once.

The tip was about half the width of Karma's palm and several inches long. Nagisa's entrance already wanted it. The length that followed it was only slightly smaller in diameter, interspersed with round inflated tissue.

"I'll get bigger the longer I'm in you," Karma promised, rubbing a finger over one of the fleshy knobs. "These are knots. They'll slowly expand too. You're going to _feel_ them. They'll eventually lock us together to keep all my come in you." He placed the head against Nagisa's lower lips gently, nestling it between the soft fold til it kissed the opening and pressed it back and forth in a tease.

"If I don't have an opening in my cervix, where will it go?" Nagisa asked, "and isn't that already longer than where my cervix is?" He measured the length. It was easily twice longer than where Karma had indicated where his womb was. He still bore down on it.

Karma grinned ferally and pushed forward for real.

"Hhnnnnmmmm," was pushed out of Nagisa as his tiny opening strained against the width pressing forward, so big it felt like he could tear, but he _wanted it_. He pressed into the push feeling it open slowly millimeter by millimeter until "Uggghhh!!!!" the opening finally surrendered and Karma speared in several inches. Nagisa came, splurting onto his belly at the sensation of being really filled. Karma was warm and solid inside him. The feeling of connection was overpowering, overwhelming, and addictive.

He _saw_ Karma's member inside him, a light bulge mounding his skin up right above his own member. Karma brushed his fingers over it and Nagisa felt the pressure within him increase. "Uuhhnnn."

Karma slowly started pushing forward again and Nagisa watched transfixed as he was invaded, his body surrendering to Karma and the bulge pressed deeper and deeper. He gripped the sheets beside him in his fist as he stretched _wider_ , his breath coming in pants as the length was slowly consumed.

He felt when the head hit his cervix and groaned at the cessation. Karma rubbed a firm circle above it with a crazy grin, sending convulsions through Nagisa’s belly that drew a hiss from him.

"I'm right here," he said unnecessarily. "And of course I'm not all the way in." He started grinding against Nagisa, not pulling out, but using his weight to shift the direction of himself inside Nagisa. The movement had Nagisa moaning until he brushed something that had him instantly jolting and pushing down.

"Right there, huh?" Karma asked, pressing forward again, putting more force on that bit inside Nagisa that demanded more.

Nagisa _writhed_ at the pressure inside him, hips flexing and legs pulling at Karma's hips. His eyes started to blur at the pleasure and he could feel his toes curl.

_Pop!_

Nagisa yelled as _something_ inside him gave way, a tearing pain as something was penetrated and Karma suddenly slid forward several more inches. His member still dribble a shot of come as his insides clamped down. It hurt, but it somehow felt _right_ and _precious_. He whimpered, wanting more even if it hurt.

Karma however froze and gave a possessive proud grin. "That was your hymen. A girl has it closer to the entrance. A boy has it covering your greater passage opening." He rubbed Nagisa's belly again. "Werewolves are so much _bigger_ than humans in every measure. There wouldn't be _room_ for us normally. So Omegas have a secondary vaginal tract that has an opening by your cervix and leads _deeper_." He punctuated the word by pressing in a little further, drawing a hiss from Nagisa at the stinging pleasure. Karma slid a firm thumb up from the bulge of himself under Nagisa's skin and pushed it up his abdomen.

"A human man can get an unmated unturned Omega female pregnant because they can get close to their cervix and it'll allow semen in. A boy's doesn't. They need to have it _deeper_ to penetrate their hymen and get into _this_ tract. You'll only accept semen in your greater uterine opening which is at the _top_ of your womb instead of the _bottom_. Your cervix is stronger and will hold a baby more securely than a human woman's."

Nagisa breathed through the explanation. He'd heard about hymens. 'Proof of a woman's virginity' they said. It had always a bit alarmed him that a girls first time should have them in pain and _bleeding_ , but this… felt perfect. It hurt, but he kind of treasured it. It made this even more intimate. A gift to Karma that was seared into Nagisa's memory and flesh. This was _Karma_ ripping him open and making him bleed. 

Slowly, the pain faded to just a soreness that was a bit delicious and he wanted _more_. He must have given some kind of signal since as soon as he felt ready Karma started pushing deeper… only to stop a bare few inches later. Nagisa groaned in frustration. 

Karma chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I told you about the knots, didn't I?" and _pushed._

Nagisa's entrance strained against the new invasion, but yielded faster. The knot was _not_ as smooth as the rest, just a tiny bit dryer. It gave beautiful friction as it pushed its way deeper. Nagisa couldn't even identify the sounds coming from his throat as the head then pushed through something tight inside him causing even more sensation.

"Like that?" Karma asked, pulling back to make it retreat and pushing the head through again. Nagisa sobbed and nodded frantically. "You've got muscle rings in your secondary vaginal tract. It's to help with semen collection. You'll see how soon." He pushed a little further and Nagisa looked down frantically at another build up of pressure.

That first knot was at his secondary entrance, he felt its roughness resting just against it. There was also the same rough softness outside his main entrance, nestled between his nether lips. He looked at Karma wide eyed.

"Deep breath," Karma said soothingly, then _pushed_.

It was even tighter this time, two knots both trying to push through tight reluctant spaces, but the pressure was _glorious_ and _so_ satisfying. Nagisa found himself pushing into the pressure even while he felt overwhelmed by it. He screamed as they finally won and pushed through with consecutive _POPS!_

Nagisa felt his abdomen tighten and convulse, his passage get even _wetter_ and more desperate, leaving him gasping.

Nagisa looked _wrecked_ . His eyes a bit wild and his hair a mess. He was twisting and flexing underneath him as Karma got progressively _deeper_ . The bulge was so _hot_ to watch as it advanced. Proof of exactly where he was inside the tiny body he was Claiming as his own. Nagisa had never looked better than he did now: spead out on his bed, laying on his Claimscloak, fists clenching the sheets, thighs splayed wide with Karma's cock in him. He looked wanton and desperate and like he wanted _more_.

Nagisa gasped desperate breaths in, feeling the hot rod inside of him. It was _so big_ . He felt split open. So full he could feel Karma's heartbeat _inside of him_. It beat a rapid tempo that sent twinges through him from both entrances and the muscle ring where the squeezes were tightest. It felt so personal and intimate he could barely stand it.

His emotions were swinging wildly. Everything felt too much and not enough. He felt so conflicted in so many different directions that he appreciated Karma's firm dedicated resolve of steady invasion and reassuring presence even while he knew Karma must be going out of his mind with the restraint. Karma's heart was pounding rapidly and every beat was another jolt of pleasure.

Nagisa bit his lip as he tried to feel what was happening inside him. He'd estimated Karma's length at nearly 12 inches long, but he was pretty sure that was an underestimation. He felt him behind his _belly button._ The pressure inside him seemed to wind a bit, not taking a perfectly straight path and the tip seemed to be starting to press more _forward_ and into his skin. He freaking _loved_ the knots. The lose spongy skin scraped his insides _just_ enough to send off fireworks without being painful. He felt so _open_ that he was scared of the thought of Karma leaving his body. Logically they couldn't stay like this _forever,_ but the thought of Karma not being inside him gave him a foreboding sensation of bereftment.

Nagisa tried tightening his muscles and was rewarded with Karma's groan and the sensation of exactly _how_ wide he was open. If Karma's tip had been half his palm width, then the first knot had to be the size of an orange and the second the size of a small grapefruit. He could feel the swollen pressure inside him, rubbing just right.

_God how could those_ **_fit_** , he wondered, flexing his waist to feel them move inside him, groaning at the glorious stretch. He felt like Karma's _arm_ was inside him.

Karma cursed above him, his own hands fisting the sheets on either side of Nagisa. His eyes were gleaming and his hair was wild. He looked on the edge of snapping.

Nagisa tried to hook his calves around his hips and felt his hips bones shift - a very curious sensation. Karma gave a guttural groan and pushed forward.

The tip _definitely_ pushed forward and changed direction. _God,_ was it going _down_ now _?_

Nagisa bowed his waist and nearly wailed at the sensation of Karma having gone so deep inside him he was _curling back down_ . Suddenly it just barely brushed something that had him _actually_ wailing in pleasure.

They both froze at the sensation of a third knot kissing his entrance, already stretching it open a bit. The second knot was pushing at the second vaginal entrance and the first knot was testing the muscle ring. And the head was touching something that _snarled_ in hunger. It felt like Nagisa's whole existence had boiled down to this, being split open on Karma's cock, feeling Karma's every heart beat like a jolt of ecstacy through his body. He was _so full_ and the promise of _even more_ had him desperate. 

Nagisa knew he was babbling. He felt his mouth moving but he had no idea at all what was coming out. He knew he was crying. From the absolutely _feral_ look on Karma's face he must not look _too_ bad. Karma looked like a bow string about to snap.

He leaned down over Nagisa and put his full weight into the slow push. Nagisa's body fought the intrusions desperately. Something as big as a cantaloupe was trying to force its way through his previously tiny and unstretched slit and something the size of a grapefruit was pushing against the equally tight opening to his secondary vaginal tract. It _hurt so good_.

  
  


Nagisa went nearly wild pushing into them, but Karma pulled away, the drag of everything pulling out made a suction inside him that was ravenous, sated a moment later by Karma punching forward. Nagisa's eyes rolled back as he gave into the feeling of Karma dominating his body from the inside out. He felt the knots _pop_ through the rings and openings, first going out, then going in, slowly at first, then speeding up. Every one sent a gut deep shudder through him. It felt like the whole thing was slowly getting _bigger_ and _wider_. His gasps and moans were a backdrop to every movement, so pleasure-filled they could almost be mistaken for pain if not for the fact of his obvious desire for more, pushing into the thrusts. They mirrored the tempo, getting more ragged as the pace increased.

Karma looked nearly deranged looming over him, thrusting with abandon and probably ruining Nagisa’s insides permanently. It was _so big, so good, more,_ **_more_ ** _,_ **_MORE_ ** !!! He was fighting to hold onto Nagisa's frantic movements, Nagisa had fully lost the ability to coordinate. All that ran through him was a drive for satisfaction. This Alpha was **_HIS_ **!

_Finally_ a frantic buck by Nagisa met a wild thrust by Karma. Nagisa's tight body and tiny openings fought valiantly against a seemingly impossible stretch… and gloriously lost. They slowly succumbed until Nagisa was split open on the widest part of Karma's biggest knot, eyes wild and frantic, then bucked into it and got it through the rest of the way.

The final punch that pushed the final huge knot through his entrance, forced the second through the secondary opening, the first nestled through the muscle ring and the head strained against that tiny something inside Nagisa that drove him wild until it too yielded.

Nagisa _howled_ as his upper womb entance was violated. His immediate buck into the sensation forced the knots even _deeper_ a moment before they started swelling. He choked as the knots inflated, stretching him open bigger and _bigger_ , the force pressing into the stretched openings and stopping him up. The head swelled as well as the uterine opening tightened behind it, lodging it firmly stuck inside his womb.

Karma had enough time to give Nagisa a shocked guttural look before their climax hit. It had Nagisa holding Karma with all four limbs as he curled into it and Karma twisting his head to the side to bite awkwardly into the nape of Nagisa's neck. It immediately sparked a second climax that had Nagisa's belly inflating at the amount of come pouring into his womb as his insides milked the whole length inside him. Karma snarled, nuzzled Nagisa's head to the other side, and repeated the bite.

Neither of them had any sense of time or how long they were lost in bliss, but slowly, Karma eventually released Nagisa's neck and Nagisa slowly calmed from his insides going crazy. He felt blissfully _perfect_ with Karma between his legs and inside his abdomen. He placed a hand over the visible path inside him, treasuring the sensation of not being alone in his skin.

"Holy fuck," Karma gasped as he collapsed on top of him. It should have felt like too much weight. Karma was significantly heavier than Nagisa, but it felt like the most satisfying blanket in the world. Nagisa hoped he could have this every night. He enjoyed the added pressure inside him as his womb filled more, something inside him purring in contentment and satisfaction.

"My Omega. My Nagisa," Karma growled, a low rumble as he took Nagisa's hands and gripped them possessively.

Nagisa melted. "My Alpha. My Karma," he sighed, tilting his head back up in submission. 

Karma gave a pleased growl that rumbled through his chest and started scenting him, pleased at the submission and the strength of their Bonding. He could still smell Nagisa as strongly as before, but he knew no one else would be able to. To others his scent would be subsumed into Karma's and they'd know exactly _who_ was his Alpha.

Slowly, the realization came that he'd bitten the sides of Nagisa's nape. A quick check showed the gland was already beginning to swell. He… found he was pleased. It wasn't strictly _necessary_ and most opted to either skip this entirely or do the minor bite, but Karma found he wanted the full bite. He ran his tongue up the side of the slight rise and Nagisa shuddered and loosened. 

Karma's largest knot immediately popped out as his member backslid without the grip. Nagisa's shuddered at the loss and flailed to get it back.

"Calm down," Karma whispered into his ear. "Your body's still not used to me. Got to train it to accept and hold me easily." He licked the hollow under the ear to gather the taste.

Nagisa relaxed a bit, but squirmed at the emptiness where he had just been filled. Karma grinned, and threw one of his legs over his shoulders, rotating Nagisa onto his side before starting the rolling rhythm again. Nagisa shuddered at the filling friction entering then retreating in a smooth cycle. He felt Karma was right, his body _was_ more familiar to it, the pops through his entrances less of a painful stretch he _needed_ and more a pleasurable stretch he _craved_. It was like… Karma was carving himself into him. 'Training his body' was a good term.

Nagisa's insides trembled in waves as the rhythm picked up a bit, squirming as the position stretched him open but kept the angle wrong.

Karma continued the rotation, ending up spinning Nagisa around on his cock until Nagisa was on his hands and knees in front of him. His hands on Nagisa's hips spanned them easily, his thumbs nearly touching by the spine and his fingers easily curling around the sides for a firm grasp. He took advantage of it to pull Nagisa back onto his member as he swayed on his hands, eagerly following the guidance. It also emphasized their size difference.

Karma looked _massive_ where his member entered Nagisa. He really might as well be fisting him. Nagisa mewled and accepted it, breath hitching with every pop as the second knot entered the still tight external slit. He watched the muscles on Nagisa's back ripple as they accommodated the stretch inside him, tendons pulling at hip bones to spread them a bit wider to allow Karma passage. He slid one hand down over Nagisa's belly and felt the bulge of himself moving in a punching rhythm as he forced his knots through the resistance and how Nagisa welcomed the struggle, pushing into the hand and tilting his hips in time to the pushes.

It was an ancient rhythm that could only be learned through experience and Nagisa was picking it up quickly, eager for Karma's habitation within him. It was erotic and so reaffirming that Karma groaned as his member swelled more. Nagisa's breathing and movement hitched at the increased stretch before forcing the increasing pressure through the tight openings.

This was going to be the pattern for this Heat. Karma's body was programmed to push his Omega's body to it's utter limit. The strength of their emotional bond and biological compatibility would dictate exactly how far Nagisa's body would let itself be pushed. It was already almost alarmingly far. Common sense said he should stop. Let Nagisa's body calm and settle to the current stretch instead of forcing _more_ , but Nagisa was pulling so hungrily at him that he couldn't even imagine stopping. It was like a game of sexual Chicken. Which one would call _too_ _much_ first. 

Nagisa sighed into the renewed thrusting, body hesitantly taking the new girth before acclimating and demanding _more_.

It honestly should be painful for both of them. Karma's member was so engorged it was probably 50% bigger than he'd ever gotten before. It had taken Nagisa's hymen blood and stained it the Alpha-mated deep red, a permanent sign of Bonding. He grinned as the newly colored flesh appeared then disappeared into Nagisa. Every twitching growth had Nagisa's insides roiling as they organized on how to accommodate the new stretch required inside him. He felt things shifting under his hand to allow the space.

Nagisa dropped his head and begged for _more_ and Karma's body was more than willing to give it.

The gland on the back of Nagisa's neck was an angry red, mounding up by the stimulation from the peripheral bites to either side. It looked uncomfortable and he could see hormones beginning to be forced out of the pores in the skin, a physiological attempt to lessen the building pressure and tempt a bite.

Karma leaned in and sealed his mouth over the gland, sucking on it and gliding his tongue over it to collect the beading fluid. He groaned as it played straight to his brain as Nagisa screamed, belly spasming painfully in desperation, suddenly demanding more that Karma's member had to rapidly inflate to fill.

Karma soothed it with his tongue softly and picked up his pace, sending shudders through his frame in hitching breaths. He released it to look at it.

Nagisa was letting his head hang, the nearly purple gland was grotesquely swollen up into his hairline and down nearly to his back. It was angry and painful looking and probably _hurt_. The sight sent a shot of lust through Karma and he lost his rhythm to start slamming into Nagisa, forcing him open even faster as the gland swelled to Nagisa's sobs.

Nagisa's body fought the final knot again, bigger than it had been before but yielded, Karma's member sliding in to dominate his insides and spear into his womb. His body convulsed in pleasure a moment before it started rolling in pulling waves to milk Karma's come from his body.

Karma bit. His fangs easily piercing through the stretched and weakened skin and into the gland. The built up pressure forced its way up the tiny hollow channels in Karma's teeth and followed the ducts up to his brain, bursting into his cranial cavity to mix with the fluid around his brain.

Karma kind of enjoyed the thought that his brain was marinating in Nagisa's hormones.

It was a kind of hormonal neutering. A programming to Karma's body so it couldn't stray to another Omega. He wouldn't be able to be attracted to another Omega so long as Nagisa was alive.

… at least that's what the minor bite did. And even then there were some that didn't bite the gland at all, allowing both partners to mate whomever they wanted even though they were technically Bonded. It was highly frowned on.

The minor bite was done to the bonding gland without the stimulating bites to either side before the puncture. A bite after stimulation bound him even more tightly.

Karma's body would shut down now without exposure to Nagisa's scent. If Nagisa died his body would biologically suicide by simply stopping to function. If they had cubs when Nagisa died the mixed scent would hold it off until they were grown and adults, then he would follow. 

It was viewed as a bit old-fashioned but terribly romantic and devoted. Omega's sighed wistfully at the abandon while most Alphas shied away at the fatalism but respected the resolve.

Karma nursed the oversized gland with his teeth and tongue to squeeze every drop into his system. It was a blanket of warmth where he'd never known he was cold, a sense of togetherness that sated his most rabid instincts of possessive defense. He held the bite as the gland produced a slowly decreasing amount before it subsided entirely. He released the skin to a livid bruise from the internal pressure of the gland and the clear imprint of his teeth. No one would be able to mistake this as the minor Bonding bite. He chuckled and soothed the site with his tongue as Nagisa stretched languidly beneath him, rolling his back in a bow, pressing his hips into Karma's and following the licks, body limp from the sudden release of the Bonding hormone his own body had produced at the bite, assuring him chemically that Karma would be faithful.

Nagisa sagged into the warmth, his anxiety evaporating so suddenly after the bite that it left him limpid. He felt safe and secure, protected and loved.

His insides contracted ferociously and drank in another gush of come, his womb heavy and satisfied. It felt curiously like the weight of an overfull bladder, but wanting _more_ rather than less. Every spurt inside him had him purring.

Karma tipped them to the side and laid them down, spooning behind him in a protective embrace, arms draped over his chest and stomach, one lazy hand drawing circles over the inflated distended bulge.

Nagisa hummed in contentment at the cuddling, body relaxing even as it held tightly to the solidness inside him. Sleep was gradually rolling over him, making each limb feel liquid and golden.

"Sleep," Karma rumbled into his ear. "I'll be here. You still have a long Heat ahead of you."

Nagisa dropped off immediately with the sense of peace and security. 


	4. Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Smut with a couple cute scenes.

Nagisa must be exhausted, Karma noted. Not just because of his suicidal trek into the Deep Forest and all the dissolution of the stress that had led up to it. And also not only because of his body's exhaustion at his very first Heat - an event a werewolf born Omega knew was going to be strenuous and knew to stock up for. And also not just from Mating with Karma, even with the depth of their Bonding. It was all of those  _ and  _ the stress of his body constantly seeking  _ more _ . It was almost like it was malfunctioning in trying to get more from Karma.

Karma felt how much of Nagisa's abdomen he was taking up. He must be at least twice the size he normally was at his most excited. He felt every breath Nagisa took as his muscles quivered around him. He felt the liquid weight of his own come in Nagisa's uterus pressing into his member. He felt Nagisa's organs do their normal functions and do them while pressed tightly into his cock.

It was simultaneously alarming and unbearably  _ hot _ .

Karma's body was pushing Nagisa's to the limit it would accept from him as an indication of devotion and Nagisa's body was doing everything it could to accommodate. It spoke of both an incredibly deep emotional bond and incredibly high compatibility and his Werewolf instincts could only glory in the Mating.

Nagisa was too exhausted to do anything more right now, and his own body knew it. He felt his member want to grow and refrain. He contented himself by focusing on every sensation he could feel inside Nagisa as they were locked together as he faded off to sleep.

***

Nagisa came awake to a gaping emptiness inside him. He felt almost like he'd had his insides hollowed out. It jolted him awake and he scrambled at the sleep-laden arms around him, panic setting in at the loneliness in his own skin.

Karma was sleeping soundly and judging by the gap between Nagisa's legs, had fallen out of him when his knots had gone down. He expected the loss to increase as the stopped in come would flow out, but it didn't. His womb was still happily come-filled and the only mess that was between his legs was from his own slick.

Nagisa squiggled until Karma rolled onto his back, then turned to curl into Karma's side, hoping he would wake up soon, but his eyes were arrested by Karma's cock.

It was only half soft and it was  _ huge _ . Nagisa reached out to hold it and the head nearly filled his palm. How on  _ earth _ had he fit it inside?

Unfortunately the memory of how  _ good  _ it had felt to be filled had him aching.

Nagisa considered Karma's member in his hand, leaning in to look and examine the difference in textures and froze at the smell. Karma smelled of  _ them _ . The smell hit something in his brain that  _ wanted _ . He lapped the head tentatively and tasted Karma, gunpowder smoke and danger. He couldn't fit more than the head in his mouth and even that was a stretch, the idea if getting more in was a laughably impossibility and the attention was making it even harder to have the head in.

Nagisa pulled away to marvel at the erect organ, easily longer than his own arm up to the elbow and probably as wide as  _ Karma's  _ arm. He rubbed his abdomen in the path of the emptiness and considered it again.

Well… it fit before.

Nagisa shuffled closer and threw his leg over Karma's hips, straddling him and reaching for the huge organ. He tried leaning forward to get the space needed to get it inside, found it removed his ability to put the force needed to sink onto it, then shrugged and moved to squat over Karma's hips instead. It gave him the height he needed.

Nagisa tried to guesstimate. Maybe fifteen inches long? Sixteen? He rubbed his thumb over the silky head and the slit, spreading the drops of precum over the skin. It was hard positioning it right, the head slid deliciously between his lower lips and he indulged by rubbing it back and forth, teasing himself as much as searching for his slit. When he found it he put his weight into it, blinking wetness out of his eyes as the slit slowly opened to the huge head.

It slowly slid in and Nagisa let out a breath of relief at the solidness inside him. The stretch was pleasing and not enough, urging him on.

It was awkward to lower himself down in a squat on something that progressively pushed his hips wider as it slid in, but the fullness as he went down was  _ so  _ satisfying. He danced his hips to find his second opening and bore down solidly to get it to pop inside, his hips bucking automatically several times at the exquisite stretch, slowly sinking lower.

The first knot he squirmed on to get inside and was flooded with relief when it entered, knees wobbling at the tightness as it slid deeper to rest against his second opening, but  _ two  _ knots against  _ two  _ openings was harder to get in. He squirmed and readjusted, but his hips were feeling more rubbery the lower he went in the most delicious way. He could feel his whole abdomen being satisfied by the rod inside him.

He pulled off and tried to readjust several times, knees wobbling worse every time and the slide sweeter at the rhythm of exit and entrance.

His knee slipped.

Nagisa's unsupported weight on the cock spearing him punched two knots through both the openings and he found himself sinking down mindlessly as he came from the sensation, slowly being spread wider and wider as gravity pulled him down the monster inside him.

Was it bigger?

Nagisa's eyes stung and he could barely breath from the pressure. He felt  _ stretched _ in every definition as he concentrated on the head taking that turn inside him and pressing against his womb entrance. He was sitting on the final knot. It felt like sitting on a small melon.

He hitched his hips, danced in place and felt the knot massage his entrance as the head, first, and second knots all rolled inside him. He splayed his legs wider and wider, feeling his hips loosen and slowly move to accommodate the huge thing he was working into himself. Gravity helped splay him, but he got hung up before he could take the widest part and get it all in him. His eyes filled with tears at the frustration as he tried.

Hands gripped his hips so suddenly he jumped. Karma started pounding up into him, eyes gleaming in semi-madness and single minded determination. 

Nagisa choked on the sensation. Was he bigger today? The sensation was even more overwhelming, something inside him squirming in both bliss and worry. He ignored the worry and did his best to bounce even though he had no leverage.

The final knot slid agonizingly slowly through his entrance and once to the widest part he slid effortlessly down the remainder to rest flush with Karma's hips.

It was electric. Karma slid through the other sensitive openings and ridges, the head pushing into that happy hungry place inside of him. The expansion had something screaming  _ too much too much  _ even as he danced on the length and came so hard he felt his vision wobble and dim.

He woke up to Karma stroking his back comfortingly as his insides  _ ached _ happily. He melted into Karma's arms as his body sang in perfect fulfillment. Every ligament opened and muscle squeezed to let Karma inside him. He felt full to the gills and the tightness felt at his limit. He felt so close to tearing he should be terrified but all he felt was finally  _ right _ . Karma took up every spare millimeter he had inside of himself. The relief was dizzying at being so perfectly filled.

Karma cursed and came again. Nagisa groaned and his toes curled at feeling his muscles milk the hardness inside him and the fullness of his womb grow.

He gave a whimpered breath and came dry.

Karma panted into his ear. "I wasn't going to try to get it in you until I settled down a bit," he groaned, feeling every twitch of Nagisa resonating like a plucked string through his cock.

"This is perrrfect," Nagisa purred, stretching like a cat and humping into Karma's hips to jostle it inside himself.

Karma cursed and came again, leaving his gasping and breathlessly seeing stars at the strength of Nagisa's contractions around him. He jerked Nagisa's mouth to his own for a furious kiss, needing to get his passion out and not being able to move.

Nagisa was as solid as a cat blissed out of it's mind on catnip and blessedly Karma felt no twinge of getting bigger. Nagisa was apparently at his absolute limit. His eyes were present, but half lidded and pupil blown, his mouth a cat-ate-the-canary smile. He pulled Karma into their sweetest kiss that had  _ Karma  _ curling his toes.

Karma tried to judge the stretch and there was absolutely  _ no  _ give. He must be taking up literally as much of Nagisa's abdomen as was physically possible without mutilating it. The thought was… annoyingly pleasing given how much he had genuinely worried there might be something  _ wrong _ .

Nagisa cuddled in on top of him and promptly fell asleep with his whole abdomen distended from the pressure within, obscenely happy considering the circumstances. 

Karma sighed bemusedly and pulled a cover over his back so he wouldn't get cold.

***

After several more just as tight rounds Karma relaxed as the danger was truly passed. The first time he'd been able to pop into Nagisa all the way to the root with only the need for gentle forcing he knew Nagisa's body had acclimated. Nagisa was vassilating between completely sensible and blissed-out Omega in satisfied Heat. He greatly enjoyed being bodily invaded in either mindframe.

It was the fifth day when Nagisa noticed the slight swelling on the back of Karma's neck. Karma was lounging on his stomach as Nagisa massaged his back to get out some knots that had developed from their strenuous activities.

"What's this?" he asked, running a finger over it. Karma hissed and was instantly hard.

"Sorry!" Nagisa squeaked, jerking his hand away, but was seemingly too entranced to move. He leaned closer and inhaled, sliding his arms over Karma's to hold them down. Karma didn't doubt that he could. Werewolves were four times as strong as a human of equivalent size, but a turned  _ Omega  _ werewolf was disproportionately strong. It came with needing to defend cubs. Omega werewolves were the most dangerous.

Karma tried to twitch away but Nagisa just lapped at it with his tongue, groaned, and started sucking on it.

"Don't bite!" he urged desperately and Nagisa slowed his motions, obviously caught before he was going to do just that. It seemed a battle to tear himself away.

"You bit me here," Nagisa noted for the first time. "Everywhere you've bitten me, I've bitten you back. Why not here?" he swiped his tongue across it. It was undoubtedly getting bigger from the attention. Nagisa gave a sharp bite to either side, not breaking the skin, but enough to send Karma coming into the towel below him.

"It's big," Nagisa noted.

"How big?" Karma's voice trembled with the strength of his climax.

Nagisa trailed a finger around the back of his neck in a large circle. He leaned back in and inhaled again, teeth playing around the mound. "I want to bite."

"It's… it's a Bonding gland. It sends hormones from the bitten directly into the biters brain. It essentially neuters them to anyone else," he explained.

"Isn't that good? I don't want anyone else. You bit me so it should be only fair." Sharp teeth nipped at it but didn't break the skin.

"The more inflated it is the more intense the hormones. If it's that big it'll be a To The Death Bond instead of a For Life Bond."

"What's the difference?" Nagisa asked, not letting up on his gentle licks. It felt like the back of his neck was about to rip open.

"A For Life Bond means when one partner dies the other can still re-bond to a new Mate. A To The Death Bond is when one partner dies, the surviving Mate's body will shut down in a biological self-suicide. If there are cubs they'll be able to hold on until the cubs are mature, but then they'll die and they'll be relieved to go."

"... Karma," Nagisa's voice was calm and collected, exactly how he sounded when he was at his most dangerous. "Which did you give me?"

Lying would be a  _ very  _ bad idea.

"Only the Biter is affected," Karma assured him. "The Bit isn't bound in the same way."

Nagisa inhaled over the gland again. "You did a To The Death Bond to me, didn't you?"

"...."

"...."

"... yes?"

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"... no?"

Fangs tore through the skin and Karma nearly passed out from the pleasure of the mine-yours-together-forever message the chemicals dumped into his brain as Nagisa took in his hormones. 

"Don't let go," he gasped. "Don't let go until long after the last drop!"

Nagisa growled above him, the vibrations traveling through the bite ad directly stimulating the gland. Karma cursed at the ecstacy directly to his brain.

Nagisa held on long past the last drop, until Karma was a limp noodle of chemically induced bliss beneath him. He rolled Karma over, threw away the soiled towel, and snuggled into his lax arms. 

"Only fair," he chirped, dragging a still stunned Karma into a kiss.

***

"Why haven't I wanted to eat or drink much of anything but you could eat a horse?" Nagisa asked, lounging on his stomach, knees bent with legs in the air, lazily crossed and bopping back and forth, watching as Karma literally wolfed down a whole pig, so barely cooked it was nearly raw.

"Anatomical difference. Your womb has a connection to your intestines so when it gets overfull it empties into there. It also ensures that no matter how Heat crazed an Omega gets, as long as they've got an Alpha they literally can't die of starvation or dehydration."

Nagisa blinked at him. "... so everytime you fuck me you're also feeding me?"

"Yep!"

"But that makes no sense! Then  _ you'd  _ be starving!"

Karma gave a deadpan look and bit into the barely cooked hog leg.


End file.
